Information on head injured persons has been collected in independent research efforts in Charlottesville, Virginia, and in New Delhi, India. A preliminary review of these data collection efforts has indicated significant overlap in the type of information collected. A preliminary analysis of the collected data is proposed to identify differences and similarities between these head injured populations, and to determine the feasibility of a prospective cooperative association for the study of head injuries.